I am Baymax
by equach
Summary: This is a story about a girl and a robot and how they will change the world. Especially one with that's a deconstruction of the magical girl genre. I do not own any of the two franchises.
1. Chapter 1

I am Baymax

 _Note*I might work on this fan fiction more differently than the way I usually do it which is like a script. I'll just experiment with the traditional way and if that doesn't work, I'll go back to what I usally do._

 _Also, I might be usng quotes from Big Hero 6 because Baymax would often say these quotes and I love him for that._

Madoka one day goes home from school. She was filled with worried about what happened to her friend Sayaka after she discovered the true nature of being a magical girl. She came through a door and saw her mother with a red box.

"Oh Madoka, your home.", said Junko Kaname, her mother.

"Hi mom.", said Madoka.

"I got a surprise to for you.", said Junko.

The mother got to her daughter and slapped her in the face. Madoka flinched and touched her cheek.

"Ow.", said Madoka.

Suddenly the red box opened and reveals a white balloon inflating until a marshmallow like man appears. He got out of the red box and walked to Madoka slowly. He then waved his hand to greet the girl and said.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.

"Huh.", asked Madoka.

"My boss asked me to test it out with the family. They started to have a mass production of these ever since the first one came out in the public and was a literal super hero. This little fella is so expensive, but I manage to get him for free. Oh, he's just so cute!", said Junko.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?", asked Baymax.

"Nothing really. I just got slapped by my mother.", said Madoka.

"Sorry, just wanted to activate him.", said Junko.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how will you rate your pain?", said Baymax.

"Maybe a 1.", said Madoka.

"It is alright to cry. Crying is a natural response for pain. I will scan you for injuries.", said Baymax.

"Eh.", said Madoka.

Baymax scanned the pink haired girl which made Madoka blushed. Who knows what the robot saw in the girl? It might be more than the bones and under the skin.

"You have sustained no injuries. However, your horomone and neurotransmitter levels that you are experiencing mood swings. Common adolescents. Diagnosis... Puberty.", said Baymax.

"Eh!", said Madoka.

"Well my boss called me and needs me to go. We'll talk more about this later. See ya.", said Junko as the woman dashed through the door.

Madoka is now alone with a inflatable robot. Madoka tries to go to her room to have some privacy, but Baymax keeps on following her. Madoka closed the door and the robot just stood outside like a creeper.

"I will not deactivate until you are satisfied. Based on my programming, it seems that you have a problem.", said Baymax.

"I'm fine Baymax. Please don't stalk me.", said Madoka.

"Its alright to tell me anything. I am here to help."

"Maybe later."

And so Baymax waited for a response from Madoka. The pink haired girl lay on her bed thinking about Sayaka and how she acted today. Sayaka started to her herself more often when battling witches. Not even caring for her own well being or taing any grief seeds.

"Sayaka.", said Madoka.

"Is there a problem with Sayaka?", said Baymax.

"Baymax, your still out there?"

"Yes. As I said before, I will not deactivate until you are satisfied."

"If your not going to leave, just come in."

Madoka unlocked her door and Baymax tries to enter. He ends up not fitting through the door, using his stubby legs to push himself forward. After much more pushing, Madoka helped out and Baymax got through.

"Mom is right. You are pretty cute.", said Madoka.

"You mentioned Sayaka. What seem to be the problem?", said Baymax.

"Well the best way to explain it is that Sayaka heard some terrible news. After hearing this, she was never the same. It makes me feel sad to see her like this."

Baymax went to hug Madoka and patted her head and said, "You will be alright. There, there."

Madoka then hugged back harder and went into tears. Outside, Homura saw this and was shocked to see Baymax hugging her. She got mad and got a sniper out with her shield. She took aim at Baymax, but realizes that she might hit Madoka. She decide not to take the risk even if she could stop time. Homura then decided to leave and observe Baymax more to see if he is a threat.

...

The next day at class, Sayaka wasn't at school. If you see the anime, this is at the part where Sayaka goes out with Kyoko and have that talk. Madoka sat at her desk with a dumbfounded expression.

"I know you mean well, but that does not mean you have to follow me to school.", said Madoka.

"But I must. You are obivious in a need of assistance. It is okay to ask for help.", said Baymax.

Everyone looked at the robot. some were amazed while others thought that he looked stupid. Saotome-sensei, the home room teacher, came and saw the robot. Baymax gave a look back and the teacher just dropped whatever she had. After some staring, this happened.

"KAWAII!", said Saotome-sensei as she charged at Baymax and gave him a hug.

"Eehh!", said Madoka.

"Oh you so chubby and soft! I could keep hugging you forever.", said Saotome-sensei.

"Forever is a long time.", said Baymax.

"It sure is."

"Your emotional levels are increasing. It mean your happy."

"Yes I am."

"Sensei, should we start class?", asked Madoka.

"Oh, I forgot.", said the teacher.

The homeroom teacher got to teaching the class, but couldn't keep her eyes off the robot. During lunch time was the worst when everyone tries to meet Baymax. You could say that the robot became the most popular thing in school without trying.

Madoka just hid from behind to avoid any more attention. Suddenly she spotted Homura behind her which made the pink haired girl fall. Homura manages to save Madoka just in time and gave her a very stern look.

"Madoka, I don't think that robot is safe.", said Homura.

"Baymax is harmless. I know he could be a bit troublesome, but his heart is in the right place.", said Madoka.

"The way I see it, he could be a potential threat. He's not real Madoka. He can't feel anything."

"Why are you saying these things?"

"Because I'm just worried about you. After what happened to Sayaka, I have to be more alert with you."

"I know your trying your best to protect me, but you shouldn't accuse anyone like that.", said Madoka.

"Don't you know Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics?"

"No."

"A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law.", explained Homura.

"This is a bit confusing.", said Madoka.

"My point is that Baymax might be as dangerous as the Terminator, if you know who that is."

"Not really into those movies."

"Megatron from the Transformers."

"I don't really know much about them."

"Mecha metal robot chan fights teenage mutant kaiju beast thing.(Yes, I made that up)"

"Yep. I think I get your idea, but Baymax is nothing like that.", said Madoka.

"Don't you find it odd to even have a robot here to begin with? Its not common to even have one in school.", said Homura.

"But.", said Madoka.

"What seemed to be the problem?", said a voice.

Both Homura and Madoka looked and saw Baymax giving them a wave hello. The robot just stood there while Homura and Madoka were left dumbfounded.

"Hello I am Baymax, Madoka's healthcare companion.", said Baymax.

Homura stood back and ran off. Madoka and Baymax were surprised to see this and wonder what's up with Homura. The raven haired girl headed to the restroom so that they couldn't find her.

"I was the one to protect Madoka. Not some robot!", said Homura.

"Wait, are you having some sort of relationship with Madoka?", asked a girl.

"Who's there?"

"Its me, Hitomi.", said the green haired girl from the stall next to Homura.

"What do you want?", said Homura.

"I'm just curious is all.", said Hitomi.

"Well don't be."

The raven haired girl washed her hands and left the room.

...

Baymax and Madoka walked home after school. Madoka was worried about the robot causing attention in public, but everyone seems to like the presence of Baymax for his nonthreatening and huggable design. Suddenly, they spotted Sayaka by some walls where no one is looking.

"Sayaka-chan!", cried Madoka.

"Madoka?", said Sayaka.

"You must be Sayaka. I am Baymax and I am here to help.", said Baymax.

"Madoka, what is this thing?", asked Sayaka.

"A robot that my mother brought home. It won't stop following me until my 'problem' is solved.", said Madoka.

"I have no time for this, got witches to slay."

"Madoka said that you have a problem. You can tell me anything.", said Baymax.

"Please Sayaka, just tell him. He won't stop bugging you until you do.", said Madoka.

"Fine. Its just that... well I kind of helped someone by making a wish, but it ends up being a disaster for me. There I said it.", said Sayaka.

"What matters most is that you helped someone. Saving one life is like saving everyone.", said Baymax.

"Yeah, but someone once told me that making wishes for someone else could lead to disaster."

"Then tell me what is the disaster?"

"Um. I end up losing the love of my life.", said Sayaka, but she regretted it as she covers her mouth.

"It is alright to cry. When someone's heart is figuratively broken, the best action is to show compassion and support.", said Baymax.

"That's nice.", said Sayaka.

Baymax went up to Sayaka and gave her a hug and said, "You will be alright, there there."

Sayaka manage to push Baymax away and the robot fell on his back. Baymax struggles to get up, but Madoka manages to supprot him. He then went up to Sayaka and said.

"Other treatment include contacting friends and family.", said Baymax as his belly shows the phone numbers and icons of Hitomi, Kyousuke, Sayaka's parents, Kyoko for some reason Homura and Kyubey(Why?).

"No no no no no!", cried Sayaka.

"It is necessary if you want to get better. You must be able to express your feelings to those you care about.", said Baymax, "I can tell that your holding back your feelings just from scanning you."

"You scanned me!", cried Sayaka.

"He scanned me too and it got weird, but he means well.", said Madoka.

"I believed that you are in a state of despair. Diagnosis: Depression.", said Baymax.

"Argh! You want the truth, here it goes! I made a contract with some furball to become a magical girl and let some guy's left hand recover. However, I discovered that I basically sold my soul to the devil and I'm a living zombie.", said Sayaka.

"Your done.", asked Madoka.

"Yep.", said Sayaka.

"My scanner says that you are fine just the way you are. You have no physical injuries and in perfect condition.", said Baymax.

"Argh!", cried Sayaka.

Then suddenly everyone that Baymax contacted came.

"Oh brother.", said Sayaka.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Baymax

Chapter 2

Sayaka, Madoka, and Baymax were surrounded by Sayaka's close friends other than Madoka and family.

"What is it now? I'm busy you know.", said Kyoko as she ate a piece of pocky.

"Sayaka, is there something wrong? We're your parents? You can tell us anything.", said Sayaka's mother.

"Its nothing everyone.", said Sayaka.

"Sayaka's neurolevels seems to increase in a way that shows that she is not telling the truth.", said Baymax.

"Shut up!", screamed Sayaka.

"Baymax, we need to go.", said Madoka.

"Sayaka, please.", said Hitomi.

Sayaka walked back only to find Homura behind her. She now has no way of escaping. All she can do now is find a way to tell everyone that its not a big deal.

"Doesn't anyone find it weird that a walking marshmallow is here?", said Sayaka.

"I can not be a marshmallow. I am a robot.", said Baymax.

"You stay out of this.", said Sayaka.

"Whatever this robot is telling us, it might be something important.", said Kyousuke.

"Please just go. I'm not in the mood for this. Its not even a big deal.", said Sayaka.

"I do contradict. You said, ' _Argh! You want the truth, here it goes! I made a contract with some furball to become a magical girl and let some guy's left hand recover. However, I discovered that I basically sold my soul to the devil and I'm a living zombie_.'", said Baymax.

"You recorded me!", screamed Sayaka.

"It is vital information for your family and friends.", said Baymax.

"Ooo, things are firing up.", said Kyubey.

"You became something like Sailor moon or what not.", asked Kyousuke.

"I can't believe my daughter sold her soul to the devil!", said Sayaka's mother.

Sayaka's mother fainted as her father caught her. He then looked at his daughter with a slightly worried look. Sayaka just flinched as her father prepared a lecture.

"Sayaka, is any of this is true?", asked her father.

"Yes dad. It is. I only did it for Kyousuke to recover. It was awful to see him miserable in the hospital.", said Sayaka.

"My hand got better because of you?", said Kyousuke.

"Yep.", said Sayaka.

Kyousuke went up to Sayaka and hugs her.

"Thanks for helping me Sayaka.", said Kyousuke.

Sayaka was speechless. After realizing about what just happened, Sayaka's dad let her mother lie on the ground and hugs her daughter too.

"I don't know what to say. What you did was reckless, but at least it was to help someone.", said Sayaka's father.

"Physical reassurance is a way to treat depression.", said Baymax as he hugs Sayaka.

Hitomi then realized about Sayaka and decides to join into the group hug. It was getting a bit weird, but cute at the same time. Madoka decides to get into the group hug too since she wants to support her best friend. Kyubey for some reason joins in too to understand what's the big deal with hugging.

Homura got into this just for Madoka as she was literally just hugging her and not the group. She held her tight which made the pink haired girl surprised and blush.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong to you Sayaka.", said Hitomi in tears.

"Its not you. I was just a fool.", said Sayaka.

"Okay this is getting too sappy. I'm out of here.", said Kyoko as she walks away from this cute moment.

"At least everything went out okay in the end.", said Madoka, "And your holding me too tight Homura-chan."

"Let me enjoy heaven a bit longer.", said Homura.

...

Madoka and Baymax finally got home after all of that hugging. The moment she got in, she saw her mother was angry.

"Baymax! I missed you honey!", cried Junko as she pounced at the robot for a hug.

"Mom!", said Madoka.

"Where were you fluffy buns? I was so worried about you.", said Junko and then saw Madoka, "Oh hey Madoka, how's school?"

"A bit odd. Baymax followed me to school.", said Madoka.

"Really? Your so lucky!", said Junko.

Baymax then has something to say, "After scanning you, I have found out that you seem to be having a drinking habit. It is important to drink responsibly."

"Uh, Baymax. You shouldn't say stuff like that with my mother. She doesn't like it when people question her drinking habits.", said Madoka.

Junko let go of her hug and clunch her fist out of anger. Madoka was worried for what's to come and then Junko raised her fist up and roared.

"Okay! I promise to be more responsible in my drinking.", said Junko.

"You been a good girl. Have a lollipop.", said Baymax as he gave Junko the lollipop.

Madoka then dragged Baymax upstairs to his room to recharge. The robot put one foot into another into his red box. He then looked at Madoka and asked.

"Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Well pretty much. Sayaka felt better now, but I'm still worried about whether or not I should be a magical girl.", said Madoka.

"Does that mean your not satisfied with your care?", asked Baymax.

"No. Its not. I am satisfied with my care. I think I can handle it from here.", said Madoka.

Baymax then inflated and was contained in the red box that he was in. Madoka got to bed and layed there for a while. Suddenly she say Kyubey at the window.

"What do you want Kyubey?", asked Madoka.

"Just wondering about what the f#$% just happened.", said Kyubey.

"Eh. Kyubey, I never seen you talk like that before. You always speak formally, but this is so different.", said Madoka.

"That robot of yours got in the way of the operation. Sayaka was suppose to go into despair and then turn into a witch!"

"So that's what happens if your soul gem gets corrupted."

"Pretty much. We incubators need little girl's emotions to prevent entropy and our, how do you humans say it, pot of gold is despair. If we have more of those robots roaming around, they might be potential threat to stop making girls going into despair.", said Kyubey emotionlessly.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm glad that I met Baymax. Its wrong for you to do such a thing to girls. You tricked us all."

"I did no such thing. You girls choice this path yourselves and you never really asked for the truth anyways. We incubators have been doing this since the dawn of time. Alas, we always have you. You have so much potential to give us a lot of energy."

"No. Please no!", said Madoka.

"I can't force you, but I will have to take action against Baymax. Maybe he'll die when the big witch comes to town.", said Kyubey.

"What big witch?", asked Madoka.

"Walpurgisnacht. I sense its presence coming."

"Please no!"

"Sayaka and Kyoko might die or become witches. Homura is questionable, but we incubators will gather some energy at least."

"Get away!", screamed Madoka as she threw a pillow at Kyubey making the furball fall off the window.

Madoka grabbed the pillow she threw and straggled it. She lies in bed worrying of what will come. Sayaka finally got better, but now this. Baymax has heard this and inflated to action.

"Madoka, you seem you seem to be distressed.", said Baymax.

"Baymax. I don't want you to die.", said Madoka.

"How can I die? I don't need to eat or have exercise like most humans."

"No not that. I just had this hunch about you being killed by someone."

"Do you require me to be able to defend myself?"

"Wait, you gave me an idea.", said Madoka, "Do you have an instruction manual?"

"Why yes. It is right in my belly.", said Baymax.

Madoka looks at the contact number and got her cell phone out to make the call. She does it quickly, making some mistakes and have to redo it at times. It took a while since the girl was a bit stressed out and finally calls the number.

...

Some where in San Fransokyo at a garage, Hiro Hamada was listening to ClariS's Connect(Opening theme of Madoka Magica) and heard his phone ring. He slid at his rolling chair to get the call and said.

"Hello", said Hiro.

"Hi, is this the number I call concerning about Baymax?", asked Madoka.

"Which one? The one I have or the copies being made."

"Oh I kind of forgot that there was more than one."

"Me too. So what's seems to be the problem."

"Is there a way to give my Baymax some self defense features in case of some technical difficulties?"

"Let me guess. A guy in a kabuki mask ran after you."

"What, no."

"Based on how your talking to me, it seems as though somethig big is coming."

"Pretty much, so are you gonna get me the upgrades or not?"

"Of course. I've been to where you were and I'll just give you the tools for you to settle whatever bad guy out there."

"Thank you so much, uh."

"Hiro, Hiro Hamada. Also, I never really got your name. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Madoka Kaname."

"I'll just send it to you by mail then."

"Do I have to pay?"

"At the situation your at, paying is the last thing in your mind."

So the song Immortals from the Fall Out Boys in the movie Big Hero 6 plays as a montage of Hiro trying to build the armor for Madoka. He got to work on the Baymax parts and a pink suit similar to his for Madoka. He worked on it the whole night and then mails it.

"It is important to have about 7-8 hours of sleep a day.", said the Baymax that we all know in love.

"I know buddy, but this is really important.", said Hiro.

The song Immortals took a pause in this part.

...

The next day, Madoka's mother called her daughter about the boxes outside. There were a bunch of them in their yard, looking like a small city.

"What is this?", asked Junko.

"Its for Baymax.", said Madoka.

"Really? What would that be?"

"Um, new parts and accessories."

"SWEET! Now I get to see Baymax dress up and...", cried Junko.

The song Immortals continues to play from where it left off. Madoka used this time to get the boxes in her room with the help of Baymax. She then starts unloading the stuff in the boxes and whips out the instructions.

Madoka doesn't know much about robotics, but she got a hang of it. Everyday after school, she would get homework done early to work on Baymax in the garage. She tries to put the armor on Baymax, but because of his chubbiness it kind of messed things up.

Madoka's mother would help out because she thinks that they are accessorizing Baymax. Sayaka would come by if she's not busy fighting witches. At least she more happier now and is back to being an Ally of Justice.

After that, Madoka downloaded the combat data that Hiro provided and put it in Baymax. The robot would spar with Sayaka at times to test his skills and really shows improvement. Outside however is Homura looking at the girls and the robot training.

"Damn it. I wish I would have as much quality time with Madoka as that robot. I'm so jealous.", said Homura.

"Homura, your here.", said Baymax who spotted her outside.

"Huh!", cried Homura before tripping a bit.

The girls let Homura into the garage and the raven haired girl glares at Baymax who only waves hello.


	3. Chapter 3

I am Baymax

Chapter 3

Homura glares at Baymax who only waves back a greeting. Madoka and Sayaka felt that Homura might be overreacting about this.

"So you must be Baymax.", said Homura.

"We met before. You blood pressure seems to be increasing. It means that you are tense.", said Baymax.

"That's it. I've been back in time a few hundred times and of all the timelines I been to this has been the most obnoxious one. What do you have that I don't Baymax? What qualities make you Madoka's protecter?", said Homura.

"I was programmed to do so.", said Baymax.

"Chill out Homura. Baymax did nothing.", said Sayaka.

"Homura-chan", said Madoka.

Homura begin to have her explaination about her time traveling abilities and what has she been doing for a while. This talk will take a long time so let's watch Baymax trying to pick up a soccer ball.

The robot struggled to grab the soccer ball, but the ball keeps rolling away because of the robot's stubby legs. His belly isn't helping either. It only made it worse for Baymax to get the ball.

For the record, Homura is telling the truth about herself now because she is angry at Baymax. If you know her story, she is close to Madoka and wants to protect her. Seeing the robot doing that instead of her pisses her off basically.

After Homura is done with her explanation, Madoka and Sayaka were left speechless. Suddenly Madoka's mother came in with hot wings.

"Hey everyone, I got hot wings. These would surely melt your face off.", said Junko as she looks around and saw Homura.

"Oh hello Homura. Didn't expect you to be here.", said Junko.

"Its for a personal reason, Ms. Kaname.", said Homura.

"Well I'll just leave these here for you girls to eat and keep on working. I have to get to my job right now."

And so Madoka's mother left. Sayaka grabbed some and ate some hot wings and dipped them in the ranch. Madoka had one and took little bites of it. Homura just stood there looking at Baymax. The robot apparently had heard everything that she said through recording her despite of not paying any attention.

"Your blood pressure seems to be increasing and your neural levels have esculated also. You also show previous signs of depression.", said Baymax.

Homura stayed silent knowing that Baymax just scanned her. In the inside, the raven haired girl felt violated. She really wants to kill the robot, but Madoka cares for him. This only made her more angry.

"Based on my programing on human emotions and your recent activities, you seem to be jealous.", said Baymax.

"Amazing, this robot could detect that?", asked Sayaka.

"Of course Sayaka. I was given a more updated program that was given to every Baymax out there.", said the robot.

"Enough! I want you to know one thing. I really cared for Madoka and I worked so hard to protect her and yet I see you doing just that making all I have done in vain.", said Homura who started crying.

Baymax then went to the girl and hugged her.

"It is alright to cry. There there.", said Baymax.

"You wouldn't understand.", said Homura.

"I may not be a time traveler, but I do want to help everyone around me. It is all in my programing and as you humans call it, my heart.", said the robot.

"Never had anyone actually care for me like this, but I have an important job to do.", said Homura.

"Would accomplishing your job relief your pain?", said Baymax.

"Of course, but I must do it alone. I can't let any of you involved or get hurt.", said Homura.

"Treatments for depression include compassion and support from friends. Your friends are here to help.", said Baymax.

"Homura-chan. Even though I can't do much, I want to support you to ease your burden after all this time.", said Madoka.

"You don't have too.", said Homura.

"The robot is right. If we're gonna beat that big witch, we need to work together. I don't care if I die in the many timelines you been to. I will make sure that this one will be different.", said Sayaka.

This was the first time in a long time that Homura must follow this regime. Unlike most timelines that she been through, she has Baymax as a potential ally. She decides to give this a chance and help turn Baymax into not only a fighting robot, but a magical one.

The song Immortals by the Fall Out Boys play as the girls got to work on not only on the programing and the armor, but applyig some magic. Both Sayaka and Homura used their soul gems to enhance some of the parts.

As a result, Baymax slowly gains some powers such as healing himself, producing an arm cannon and temporary freeze time. I'm not trying to make this robot a Mary Sue, but its just that Sayaka and Homura are putting parts of their magic into him.

Kyoko visited sometimes and add her own magic too which gave the robot a hook shot like weapon. As her self proclaimed reward, she gets free food which she stole from Madoka's family. At this point, Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Kyoko, and Baymax are a team to face Walpurgisnacht.

The girls then prepared to test Baymax's new battle form. Unlike the Baymax in the movie, this one has a knight like armor with an European and tech like influences in it. The armor was gray with some green details on it. If you look at this robot, he would look like your knight in shining armor.

"Alright Baymax, let's see what you got.", said Madoka.

"How does all of this make me a better health care companion?", asked Baymax.

"Many lives will be at stake and we need you to team up with us to defend everyone.", said Madoka and she pulls out a wooden board, "Now punch this."

The robot does so and they continued to train with more targets. Wood wasn't enough so they would test the robot skills in witch hunting. Baymax would use his karate to slash and based the familiars and witches. And now for a montage.

"Hammer fist!", shouted Sayaka. Baymax did so to a witch.

"Side kick!", shouted Madoka. Baymax kicked the witch so hard that it fell on its back and Homura, Sayaka, and Kyoko let out their final blows.

"Knife hand!", shouted Kyoko. The robot slices a witch in half.

"Back kick!", shouted Homura! The robot does to watch his guard and manages to defeat the witch.

"Gummy bears!", shouted Madoka and Homura.

"Jinx.", said Madoka with a giggle. Homura just smiled.

"Fine. I'll get you a soda once we get out of here.", said Homura.

Baymax went to the nearest vending machine for the gummy bears and gave it too Madoka. Homura came back with the soda that she owed and gave it to Madoka. Baymax then gave the bag of gummy bears to Homura.

"Everyone, I think Baymax is ready.", said Madoka.

"Never have we collected this many grief seeds.", said Kyoko.

"The arrival of Walpurgisnacht is in two days. We must use this time to rest.", said Homura.

"I don't think so.", said a voice.

"Its you.", said Homura.

"Yes it is. You girls could go ahead, but the robot must stay out of this.", said Kyubey.

"You seem tense. Would you like a hug?", asked Baymax.

"We incubators don't have anger.", said Kyubey.

"It is alright to cry.", said Baymax.

"You are an abomination to our plan on collecting our energy source to prevent entropy.", said Kyubey.

"I am very sorry if I caused you any pain.", said Baymax as he went to Kyubey and hugs him.

"Hairy baby.", said Baymax as he pets Kyubey, "Hairy baby"(He said it more slower)

"We incubators don't feel pain. Now die.", said Kyubey as he held an ultimate laser meant to kill Baymax.

But suddenly, bullets went through Kyubey and killed the incubator. It was from Homura, but Kyubey appears else where.

"You think you can stop me. I got another.", said Kyubey.

"Not on my watch.", said Homura.

And so the two kept trying to fight. It repeated the same process of Homura killing Kyubey and then Kyubey comes back. It had reached to the point where everyone else left to go home, leaving Homura and Kyubey alone.

"You know what, f#$% this. Lately I'm becoming more emotional than usual.", said Kyubey.

"Is it because your angry about your plans being foiled?", asked Homura.

"Normally I wouldn't go all bat s#$% crazy, but from a cute robot like Baymax just pisses me off. The other incubators are beginning to find me acting too weird."

"You don't say. I'm surprised that you acted this way incubator."

"Me too. So this is what you humans called annoyed. I'm practically feeling that now."

"Anyways, everyone is gone and I really don't get why you started to develop emotions."

"I guess that it must be from that robot. He does give everyone an emotional connection."

"I can see that happening."

"Any who, good luck against Walpurgisnacht and I hope Baymaxs dies too.", said Kyubey and left.

Homura is just left there wondering if this whole this is going to work or fail like the other timelines she been through. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

I am Baymax

Chapter 4

Madoka puts on some pink armor that came from Hiro's package. It wasn't originally pink, but Madoka dyed it since it matches her color. As of now, Madoka's suit is similar to Hiro from the movie.

"Um. What do you think?", asked Madoka.

"You look cheap.", said Kyoko.

"I have to agree with Kyoko here.", said Sayaka.

"I think you look cute and lovely.", said Baymax.

"I agree with the robot.", said Homura.

"Well today is the day. We all must get ready to face Walpurgisnacht.", said Madoka.

Then suddenly the door opened revealing Madoka's mother looking worried. The slam of the door shocked everyone and Junko raised her voiced saying.

"Girls, we need to leave! There's a big storm coming and we need to evacuate.", said Junko.

"But Ms. Kaname, the storm is simple a giant witch known as the Walpurgisnacht and we must stop it.", said Baymax.

"Baymax, you shouldn't tell her that.", said Madoka.

"Really! This is amazing! My own daughter and her friends are going to be their team like the Big Hero 6!.", said Junko.

"Eh mom, we don't have six members.", said Madoka.

"Ah boo. If only I have powers or a suit like you Madoka.", said Junko.

Suddenly a package came and it was filled with armor and tools similar to what the other members of the Big Hero 6 used. Madoka was speechless while her mother found a letter and read it.

"To Madoka Kaname. I'm not a psychic, but I do know that your going to need some friends in whatever you need to deal with. Trust me, I been in where you were. From Hiro Hamada.", the letter said.

Deus Ex Machina!

"This day got better. Now I can help you girls out. Let's see here, I can be like Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, or FRED!", shouted Junko.

"Why not use them all?", said Kyoko.

And so Junko did just that. She literally somehow combne all the parts to make her have all of their powers. This isn't being a Mary Sue, this is just being resourceful with what you got.

"Mom, you probably don't know how to use this.", said Madoka.

"I could at least try. Battling a giant monster would be great practice.", said Junko.

"There's no stopping you then.", said Madoka.

"This isn't a game Ms. Kaname. You could get seriously hurt.", said Homura.

"Well I'm Madoka's mother and the only adult here. Its my joke to look after you all.", said Junko.

"And me too.", said Baymax.

"Also Baymax.", said Junko.

"It is important to have parent supervision.", said Baymax.

"Thank you.", said Junko.

"There's no stopping Ms. Kaname when she's like this.", said Sayaka.

"Everyone! We need to go.", said Madoka's dad who opened the door carrying Madoka's baby brother.

"Just go without us. We have something more important to do.", said Junko.

"But Junko!", cried Madoka's father.

"Turns out there's a giant monster out there call the Wallywonkapus", said Junko.

"Its pronounce Walpurgisnacht", said Baymax.

"This is also an opportunity for me to be a super hero and out team shall be known as the Mitakihara's Big Hero 6! Or the Big Hero 6 of Mitakihara town!", said Junko.

"We have no time for this nonsense.", said Madoka's father.

Madoka and the girls used this chance to leave them behind. The pink haired girl went onto Baymax's back and flew out of the garage. Homura, Kyoko, and Sayaka followed and caught up in their own surreal and magical way.

The parents were surprised to see this and Junko tried to rush to catch up with them, but fails to use Go Go Tomago's roller blades. She kept on tripping and her husband just watched.

Madoka and friends rushed in and found the big bad itself, Walpurgisnacht. The witch slowly came with its humongous body. Many strange familiars appeared and the final battle is about to start.

Sayaka and Kyoko slashed their way through the crowd with Homura and Baymax assisting them by shooting at the familiars. Baymax used his arm cannon while Homura used her guns. Madoka is on Baymax's back, giving commands and coming up with plans.

The girls forced their way through the familiars and finally reached to Walpurgisnacht itself. They used everything they got. Baymax used his hook shot to climb up and do damage at the same time combine with some flying and swords.

Madoka grabbed some of Baymax's swords and slashed the witch like a soldier riding a horse. The robot also used some of his karate moves to bashed the witch itself. Madoka struggles to stay on Baymax, but gets a hold of herself and stays on.

Homura used many rocket launchers and grenades causing a huge explosion. Kyoko whips her spear around, destroying everything in her way. Sayaka dashed and slashed any obsticle. In the end, the witch rarely got any scratches.

"Damn it! Nothing we got can beat this bitch.", said Kyoko.

"We can't just give up now.", said Sayaka.

"I should've brung my C4s'. I might have given us some sort of advantage.", said Homura.

"I am detecting a life signal.", said Baymax.

"A life signal?", said Madoka who then begin to worry, "Someone is in danger!"

"This person is distresses. I must approach to him or her.", said Baymax.

"Baymax and I will go. You guys just help us through and fight the witch if possible. Please.", said Madoka.

The magical girls nodded and Baymax used his thrusters to soar straight at the witch. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura did their best to have an opening for Madoka and Baymax. If this was a movie, it would have been really fast paced and crazy. Baymax finally reached to his destination, but this person that is in distress is not what you expect.

"Baymax, who's the one that needs help?", said Madoka.

"There.", said Baymax pointing at Walpurgisnacht itself.

"Are you crazy?!", cried Madoka.

"Remember Homura's long dialouge that was mentioned off screen that magical girls tur into witches once their soul gems are corrupted?", asked Baymax.

"Yep.", said Madoka.

"Don't break the fourth wall!", cried Homura from afar.

"Obviously this girl needs our help.", said Baymax.

Madoka was speechless. She has an idea of what to do next based on what Baymax said, but its going to be a bit reckless. Madoka decides to go along with it.

"Baymax, fly up to the head. Maybe we'll get its attention up there.", said Madoka.

Baymax flew up with breath taking animation and went straight to the head. The robot struggled to stay on the head as he walked towards it. Madoka held onto the robot, but flew off with the force of the witch. Baymax then went after Madoka and carried her just like in the Big Hero 6 movie with Hiro and Baymax jumped out of a window.

Baymax then used his hood shot and rocket fist(it came with Hiro's package) to push Madoka to the head of Walpurgisnacht. Baymax tried to use his thrusters and then his hook shot, but those didn't work. As a result, the robot fell to his death.

"BAYMAX!", cried Madoka.

The pinked haired girl was in tears. At first when she first met him, she thought that he was just a ordinary robot. After all their time together, the robot was truly one of her best friends. She decides to finish the job that Baymax was about to do.

Madoka went up to the head of Walpurgisnacht and gave it a hug. A big warm hug. The big witch acutally stopped along with it's familiars just to wonder what was going on.

"Treatment for depression is compassion and support. Right Baymax.", said Madoka in tears.

The witch then exploded a bit and everythig turned black. Madoka opens her eyes and saw a world that is gray with some static around her, In the middle of it was a girl sitting there crying and mopping. Madoka approaches to the girl and asked her.

"What's wrong?"

"I cause so much destruction to everyone. So many people died because of me. I don't deserve to live.", said the girl.

Madoka's eyes widen and notice about who this girl might be and said, "You must be Walpurgisnacht, right?"

The girl nodded. Madoka felt really sorry for her and gave her a hug. The pinked haired girl thought that this is what Baymax would have done. Walpurgisnacht cried harder and hugged back.

"No one gave me any love for years.", said Walpurgisnacht.

"You can have some now.", said Madoka.

A big flash of light appears and then Madoka is back where she is. She sat on the ground readjusting to her environment. She then saw Homura, Sayaka, and Kyoko smiling over the fact that Walpurgisnacht is finally defeated.

Much of Madoka's surprised, Baymax survives with the help of the real **Big Hero 6**. Madoka's Baymax was carried by the Baymax we all know in love. That sounded a bit weird, don't you think.

"So you must be Madoka.", said Hiro.

"And you must be Hiro.", said Madoka.

"You look so cute in person.", said Hiro.

"Thank, but why are you guys are here?", asked Madoka.

"Do you honestly think that we are going to ignore a big explosion and a giant monster?", said Hiro.

"I can't believe the monster actually died with the power of friendship. Greatest Deus Ex Machina ever.", said Fred.

"Baymax!", cried Madoka.

"Yes.", said the two Baymaxs'.

"I meant my Baymax.", said Madoka.

"Oh."

Madoka went up to her Baymax and hugged her. Homura just stood there and was glad that her burden has been lifted. She wished that she could have Madoka giving her the same treatment as Baymax, but as long as Madoka is happy, Homura is too. Homura decides to join in the hug too.

"Group hug!", cried Fred.

"I have no idea why we decided to do this randomly.", said Wasabi.

Everyone joins into the hug and suddenly Junko, Madoka's mother, in her super hero costume came and was dissapointed that she was late.

"Aw boo. I can't believe I missed everything. If only these stupid roller blades would stop making me trip all the time.", said Junko.

"Honey! Come back, its dangerous out here.", cried Madoka's father in a car.

The couple notices that the storm is over. Madoka's baby brother, Tatsuya, just laughed. The sky was blue and sunny again. Pretty much everything is done and the world is saved. Right?

"Wrong!", said Kyubey.

"Kyubey!", cried Madoka and the group hug dispersed.

"I'm surprised that you all survived the wrath of Walpurgisnacht. I expect some casualties, but it had to end in a Disney way.", said Kyubey.

"Aw sweet. An incubator. I told you all that these things were real.", said Fred.

"Shut up.", said Go Go Tomago.

"Since Baymax didn't die, I must finish the job myself.", said Kyubey.

Kyubey got out his death ray and everyone was shocked. Madoka's parents have no idea on what's going on, but do know something bad is coming. Kyubey was about to shoot, but Hiro sneaks behind the incubator and traps him in a capsule like the one in Lilo and Stitch.

The death ray was out of Kyubey's paws and Kyoko proceeds to destroy it with her spear. Kyubey pounded at his prison and shouted.

"F$%^ you Big Hero 6. F#%# you Madoka. F#$% you all!", cried Kyubey, "You all realize that you have doomed us all to the end of the world. You need me to prevent the entropy problem."

"Oh please, I'm smart enough to figure something out to fix that little problem with some friends of course. We all just need to look at another angle instead of targeting little girls.", said Hiro.

"Enjoy being Fred's prisoner. After all the crap I have to hear from him about you and your race, I'm glad that you are finally getting a proper punishment.", said Go Go Tomago.

"Sweet! I'm gonna keep this in my collection. I finally get to have my own pet alien!", said Fred.

"F#$% you Fred", said Kyubey.

And so the Big Hero 6 left with Kyubey as their prisoner. Madoka and the gang decided its best to go get something to eat to celebrate in the mall. Baymax doesn't eat, but he went anyways. Madoka's parents have no idea what's going on so they just went home.

The funny part is that they ate in their magical girl and super hero outfits. They probably are going to cause some attention, but hey. This is a short Avengers reference.

This might be a sappy Disney ending, but the Madoka Magica girls deserve it. I mean Mami is dead, Homura repeated the same month only to see her friends die again, and this whole messed up system of magical girls. After all of that, they deserve this ending.

...


	5. Epilogue

I am Baymax

Epilogue

After all of that nonsense, Madoka develops an interest in robotics and plans to advance and produce more Baymaxs'. These Baymaxs' are planned have a secret ability that will assist any other magical girls that need to cleanse their soul gems. At least Madoka can be useful to her friends and others in need

Sayaka decided to just be friends with Kyousuke and let's him have Hitomi. However, the boy decided its best to not be in relationship at all after realizing how much of a jerk he was lately. This shockes Sayaka, but she understands.

Kyoko finally goes back to school, but she slacks off a lot. She only attends class because Sayaka forced her to. At least she gets to hang out with Madoka and the gang more.

Homura just does whatever. That's it. That includes Baymax as he just follows Madoka and assist her. Homura caught the robot doing that so she does that too.

Junko, Madoka's mother, just what she does like always, except she tries to be a superhero with her daughter. She's terrible at it, but at least she puts the effort.

Some times the girls, Baymax, and Madoka's mother would go around Mitakihara Town like how Spiderman swings with his webs. They would flew, jump, or whatever to look after their city. In the end, they formed a team known as...

 **Mitakihara's Big Hero 6!**

Stan Lee then sweeps with a broom across the sign to make his cameo. That's wraps up our story. The End.


End file.
